Dulce enemigo
by Erusel
Summary: Androide 18 siente algo extraño hacia su enemigo, como se lo dira?. COMPLETO


DULCE ENEMIGO

Los edificios destruidos era todo lo que se apreciaba en lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fuera las mas prospera y poderosa ciudad del planeta, las calles vacías, sin vida... El sol iluminaba radiante como testigo silencioso del infierno en la tierra que había llegado con los androides. 19 años habían pasado desde ese terrible día cuando los guerreros Z fueran asesinados, de los saiyajins únicamente quedaba un guerrero, el príncipe de los saiyajins, Trunks. A algunos kilómetros de las ruinas se encontraba un laboratorio secreto aun desconocido por los androides, donde algunos cuantos humanos habían sobrevivido a los androides, entre ellos se contaban Bulma y su hijo Trunks, Goten había muerto ya hacia varios años y la esperanza de muchos con el...

*******************************************************

#18 se encontraba meciendo sus piernas pensativa en lo que quedaba de un auto deportivo, obviamente #17 era muy descuidado con sus "juguetes", ella miraba al cielo y veía las nubes pasar con un leve aire de ansiedad, lo estaba esperando a él, sabia que él vendría, durante años lo había hecho, una y otra vez, con su heroica y a la vez insolente perseverancia. Eso le fascinaba de él mas que nada, aunque no había sido fácil lograr que #17 no lo matara en alguna de sus peleas. Cuando se había enamorado de él? No estaba segura, lo vio crecer junto con su odio hacia ella y su hermano, que podía esperar? Ellos le habían quitado todo lo que él había tenido pero aun así lo amaba, mas que a nada, amaba sus ojos de un azul tan profundo en el que su mente se perdía, su cabello con ese color tan inusual, su piel con las que tantas noches ella había soñado, todo lo que él era, ella lo amaba, si tan solo no se hubieran conocido así, pudo haber pasado algo mas, incluso el pudo llegar amarla...

"dieciocho!"- Ella volvió a la realidad cuando escucho a su hermano llamarla, volteo a verlo e hizo un gesto preguntándole lo que quería.

"ya estoy harto de este lugar deberíamos buscar humanos para asesinarlos"- comentó él

"no estoy de humor"- respondió ella dándole la espalda

"de cuando acá no quieres asesinar?"- preguntó el joven sin entender

"eso no te incumbe"- respondió ella molesta por la insolencia de su hermano

"bahh, haz lo que quieras"- gritó él enfadado de la actitud de su hermana

Él salió volando bastante molesto, a 18 eso no le intereso en lo mas mínimo, ya se le pasaría, 18 volteo de inmediato cuando escucho el ruido de una piedra al caer, se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ocultándose detrás de lo que quedaba de una pared, antes de que pudiera escapar, 18 ya estaba detrás de ella con su mano en su cuello, 18 se dio cuenta que no era mas que una niña, cuando mucho tendría 3 años, quito su mano suavemente del pequeño cuello de la niña y sus ojos se suavizaron de una forma muy particular, nunca lo había hecho pero sentía mucha simpatía por la pequeña, pudo observar el terror de la niña, 18 le sonrió dulcemente y para su asombro la niña le respondió, seguramente no sabia quien era ya que todo el miedo se había desvanecido, eso le agrado mucho y extendió su mano para acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña y acto seguido comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, para su sorpresa la niña la seguía y le tomo la mano, 18 no hizo ningún intento de soltarse y comenzó a caminar con la pequeña, llegaron a un edificio mas o menos aceptable y fue en busca de comida para la pequeña, cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando un rayo de energía paso a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, era Trunks, el la miro con los ojos llenos de furia y le pregunto por la niña, 18 se quedo muda, Trunks la ataco haciéndola estrellarse con un edificio un poco mas allá, 18 no hizo ningún movimiento, ya no quería fingir con él, él tenia que saberlo y era ahora o nunca.

"porque no te defiendes?"- preguntó él sin entender de la actitud de la androide

"no quiero pelear contigo"- respondió ella mirando al suelo

"entonces dame a la niña"- dijo él firmemente

"puedes llevártela cuando quieras, no haré nada para impedírtelo"- respondió la androide sin animo

"y crees que soy tan tonto para caer en tu juego?"- preguntó él cada vez mas molesto

"no es ningún juego, es solo que ya estoy cansada de actuar"- respondió mirándolo directamente por primera vez

"de que hablas? Como que actuar?"- preguntó él sin entender

"si, de tener que actuar como si quisiera matarte"- La androide podía leer la turbación en el rostro del guerrero, después de unos minutos él preguntó pensativo – "y que no quieres hacerlo?"

"no, yo no podría porque..."-18 bajo la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado, Trunks la miraba intrigado no entendía nada, ella no era así, ella era un monstruo.

"porque no podrías?" - Trunks la miraba de una forma interrogante, quería la respuesta y no aceptaría otra cosa.

"porque yo...estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo he estado"-18 suspiro aliviada, por fin lo había dicho. El guerrero se quedó en silencio paralizado por unos minutos.

Trunks estaba demasiado confundido como para saber que decir, en ese momento salió la niña y corrió a abrazar a 18 al verla en el suelo, Trunks la miro como si se hubiera corrido el velo de sus ojos y sonrió, se acerco a 18 y le dio la mano para levantarse, 18 no sabia que hacer pero termino por aceptarla y poner se de pie, trunks la miro  y le hablo:

"no se si digas la verdad pero quiero creerlo porque yo también he ido enamorándome de ti, sin saberlo hasta ahora"-la cara de 18 se ilumino de felicidad inmediatamente, trunks la miraba tímidamente mientras que la niña los miraba a ambos como si estuvieran locos -"voy a viajar al pasado para evitar que el futuro sea como es ahora pero volveré por ti y detendremos a 17"

"si, ya es tiempo de que esto termine pero solo quiero pedirte un favor"- agregó ella

"cual?"- preguntó él con curiosidad

"yo se que ustedes viven en un refugio no muy lejos de aquí y tienen un laboratorio allí"- continuó la androide mientras el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Trunks aumentaba

"siempre lo supiste no es así?"- inquirió él después de varios minutos

"si "- respondió ella sin mirarle

"que es lo que deseas?"

"necesito que usen ese laboratorio para volver humano a 17, tengo los planos para hacerlo"- agregó ella con su mirada iluminándose

"en serio?"- preguntó él incrédulo

"si, entiende es mi hermano"

"entiendo, muy bien si es lo que quieres"- continuó él con una sonrisa

La androide y trunks se miraron con unos ojos nuevos, con amor, ella esperaría a trunks por siempre, sabia que el era sincero y pronto muy pronto estarían juntos por siempre. Trunks se despidió de la androide con un tímido beso y cargo a la pequeña en sus brazos que se despedía de 18 con una gran sonrisa, 18 los vio marcharse, ella estaría aquí para cuando el volviera y cuidaría que su hermano no dañara a nadie mas, tendrían lo que un día les fue arrebatado, una vida, con el hombre que amaba...


End file.
